


Hey, what a beautiful day!

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Professors, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non sapevo che avessi una passione nascosta per Hello Kitty," ribatte Kagami quando finalmente smette di ridere come un decerebrato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, what a beautiful day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueflaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/gifts).



> Buon compleanno (in ritardo) sweetie! <3 <3 <3

Kise ama l'inverno, lo ama davvero, ma non quando la sveglia non suona il giorno dopo una tormenta di neve ed è costretto a correre per non arrivare in ritardo al suo appuntamento quotidiano con Aomine, al bar di Kagami, qualche isolato dal liceo in cui insegna inglese; ha rischiato di scivolare sul marciapiede ghiacciato almeno una dozzina di volte, la borsa che tiene a tracolla gli ha sicuramente lasciato qualche livido per la forza con cui gli sbatteva contro la coscia, e le lenti dei suoi occhiali (perché ovviamente non ha fatto in tempo a mettersi quelle a contatto) sono rimaste appannate durante tutta la sua corsa per colpa della sciarpa tirata su fino al naso.  
Sta ansimando ed è sicuro di avere il viso di un bel color pomodoro brillante quando finalmente spinge la porta di vetro ed entra nel familiare e caldo (soprattutto caldo) locale del suo migliore amico. Trovandolo vuoto, fatta eccezione per Kagami che lo sta fissando sforzandosi palesemente per non scoppiare a ridere. Aomine non è ancora arrivato.  
"Hai l'espressione da costipato," dice al barista, il respiro che proprio non vuole saperne di regolarizzarsi e il cuore che batte a mille; venticinque anni sono troppo pochi per avere un infarto, si dice, trascinandosi verso il bancone e lasciarsi cadere, con un elegantissimo grugnito, sul suo solito sgabello. Kagami sta ridendo come un idiota, asciugandosi perfino gli occhi con la manica dell'orribile, orribile felpa arancione che indossa (cosa c'è di tanto divertente nel vedere il tuo migliore amico rischiare l'arresto cardiaco?), e Kise gli regala uno sguardo omicida mentre si toglie gli occhiali per asciugare le lenti.  
"Non sapevo che avessi una passione nascosta per Hello Kitty," ribatte Kagami quando finalmente smette di ridere come un decerebrato, e Kise lo fissa come se fosse un alieno: Hello Kitty? Cosa si è fumato, esattamente, prima di aprire il locale? L'altro riprende a sghignazzare, indicandogli con un cenno la sciarpa che indossa e... oh. Ecco perché. Nella fretta ha preso una sciarpa a caso dall'appendiabiti e, ovviamente, non ha avuto fortuna, pescando quella che sua nipote (di cinque anni, tanto per dire) ha lasciato a casa sua dopo la sua ultima visita; doveva essere piuttosto fuori di sé per non aver notato il colore del tessuto. Spera di non essere stato visto da nessuno dei suoi studenti: che credibilità può avere un professore venticinquenne con una sciarpa rosa fosforescente (un evidenziatore, davvero) piena di stampe di stupidi mici che abbracciano dei cuori?  
La sua espressione dev'essere più orripilata del previsto (no, sul serio, cos'ha fatto di male perché la giornata iniziasse in questo modo?), dal momento che quel bastardo di Kagami torna a ridere come un ossesso; qualcuno può per favore ricordargli perché questo barista idiota è il suo migliore amico?  
"La tua faccia è stupida," commenta, piccato, complimentandosi con se stesso per la risposta degna di un uomo adulto e maturo, togliendosi in fretta quell'abominio di indumento e nascondendolo nella sua borsa per non rischiare di traumatizzare Aomine quando (se) arriverà; è abbastanza sicuro che il suo collega non lo lascerebbe per una cosa del genere, ma è sempre meglio non rischiare. Anche se l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche se avesse avuto la sua solita, carissima sciarpa beige, si rassicura tornando a guardare verso Kagami. "E tu non dovresti proprio parlare, Mr Evidenziatore Sfigato," aggiunge, tanto per ribadire la sua maturità, e piega le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto quando lo vede arrossire imbarazzato.  
"Ohi, smettila di guardarmi così," sbotta Kagami, con il solo risultato di farlo sorridere in modo più pronunciato, sistemandosi i polsini in modo nervoso; ha il viso in fiamme, per l'estremo divertimento di Kise, è quasi un tutt'uno con i suoi capelli. "Satsuki stamattina mi ha rubato la felpa nera, quand'è andata via. Questa era l'unica pulita," dice, e l'altro sgrana gli occhi talmente tanto da sembrare un personaggio di un manga, prima di scoppiare a ridere e allungarsi sul bancone per dargli una pacca (inaspettata e troppo forte, probabilmente, visto che il barista rischia di spiaccicarsi la faccia sul marmo) e complimentarsi con lui come un genitore orgoglioso.  
"Oh, Taiga, sei finalmente diventato un uomo anche con una donna!" esclama, ridendo nel vedere il rossore sul suo viso accentuarsi (prima o poi scoprirà quale sia il suo limite); si becca un'occhiataccia, ovviamente, ma non può che pensare che ne sia valsa la pena. Puoi sfottere il tuo migliore amico per aver perso la verginità una volta nella vita, no? Escludendo quella che ha perso con te quasi otto anni fa, ovvio (è sempre divertente ricordare quanto fosse agitato quel giorno) (era talmente pallido da somigliare al lenzuolo su cui era sdraiato).  
"Ora sei tu ad avere la faccia stupida," borbotta, e Kise gli risponde facendogli la linguaccia senza vergognarsi di sembrare un bambino dell'asilo; è Kagami ad aver cominciato, comunque, copiandogli la battuta. Il barista sbuffa, grattandosi la nuca perché è ancora palesemente imbarazzato, prima di dargli le spalle e cominciare a prepargli la colazione; Kise si scopre ad addolcire la sua espressione mentre lo guarda lavorare, e appoggia un gomito sul bancone per poter posare il viso contro la mano. È stanco, si accorge in quel momento, la sera prima è rimasto sveglio fino a tardi per correggere i test dei suoi studenti, e nonostante sia sempre bello parlare con Kagami e Aomine (e anche poter salutare quest'ultimo con un bacio, naturalmente, senza rischiare di essere punzecchiato dagli altri colleghi e dai suoi ragazzi durante il resto della giornata) di prima mattina è davvero esausto. L'atmosfera si è come al solito fatta più tranquilla dopo il quotidiano battibecco con il suo migliore amico, e ascoltarlo mentre canticchia a bassa voce una delle sue (imbarazzanti) canzoni preferite lo rilassa più del dovuto. Sente gli occhi chiudersi contro la sua volontà, e non si assopisce solamente grazie al profumo della sua colazione (caffeina, pensa, ciao migliore amica) e alla mano del barista che gli arruffa con affetto i capelli; bofonchia qualcosa di incomprensibile, spostando la testa di riflesso, e Kagami ridacchia prendendo un panno per pulire (inutilmente) il bancone.  
"Forza, prof, non puoi addormentarti proprio quando il tuo stupido principe azzurro sta per entrare," gli dice, con quel tono stranamente delicato che anni prima gli aveva fatto credere di aver trovato l'amore della sua vita (si trova ogni volta a grugnire al pensiero, e questa non fa eccezione), ed è quando sente tintinnare il familiare campanello sopra la porta che finalmente torna a riaprire gli occhi; Aomine è fermo all'ingresso, intento a pulirsi gli occhiali con un fazzoletto, e quando se li infila e guarda nella loro direzione Kise non può fare a meno di sorridere, né di allungare un braccio verso di lui per farlo avvicinare. L'altro sbuffa, fingendosi esasperato (forse un po' lo è, conoscendolo), prima di accontentarlo; lo bacia sulle labbra per salutarlo, quando Kise alza il viso, e sospira quando scostandosi un poco nota le sue occhiaie.  
"Non dirmi che non hai dormito, dopo avermi telefonato," borbotta, sollevandogli appena gli occhiali per sfiorare i segni violacei sulla sua pelle; Kise piega leggermente la testa per godersi la sua carezza affettuosa, e fa per rispondergli prima che Kagami interrompa il loro scambio schiarendosi sonoramente la gola e (Kise ne è sicuro) guardando storto il nuovo arrivato.  
"Buongiorno anche a te, stronzo," dice, quasi sbottando, e Aomine sbuffa limitandosi a ricambiare l'occhiataccia. Kise non ha ancora capito esattamente perché, ma tra il suo collega (e ragazzo, anche se è ancora un po' strano riferirsi a lui in questo modo) e il suo migliore amico non sembra scorrere buon sangue; sospetta che il motivo siano la gelosia del primo e l'iperprotettività del secondo, ma è comunque fastidioso che due persone così importanti per lui non facciano altro che guardarsi in cagnesco e in generale a tollerarsi appena, anche perché hanno così tante cose in comune che non è neanche divertente.  
È lui a sbuffare, questa volta, raddrizzandosi sullo sgabello e dedicando a entrambi uno sguardo seccato (vero solo in parte, perché è comunque contento di avere accanto a sé due delle sue persone preferite nell'intero universo) prima di cominciare finalmente a fare colazione; il caffè è freddo, ormai, ma non è un problema. Kagami lo guarda con un'espressione quasi di scuse, cominciando a preparare il solito ordine di Aomine, e Kise si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sorriso quando sente una mano del suo ragazzo appoggiarsi sulla sua gamba.  
La giornata poteva senza dubbio cominciare meglio (la sciarpa di sua nipote, per carità), ma non può negare di sentirsi felice di essere, come ogni giorno da qualche mese (e spera per molti, molti ancora), insieme ad Aomine e Kagami, i due uomini che ama di più al mondo.


End file.
